


Frantic Mornings

by FreshlyJuicedBeetles



Series: Snape x Reader [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshlyJuicedBeetles/pseuds/FreshlyJuicedBeetles
Summary: Severus leaves for class in a hurry and you run into a few of his students.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Series: Snape x Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1230074
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	Frantic Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [What_is_Voltron59](https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_is_Voltron59/gifts).



I slowly roused from sleep feeling rested and relaxed. The birds chirped happily outside. The sun was streaming in from the window enough to keep the room bright enough to see but not be overbearing. Severus’ even breathing and how comfortable the bed was, was lulling me back to sleep. I burrowed deeper into his embrace, caressing the small amount Severus’ exposed skin. I could stay here all day.

I happened a glance at the clock.

8:45

I could sleep a little while longer.

Wait.

What day is it?

It’s MONDAY!

“SEVERUS! YOU’RE LATE!” I exclaimed, sitting up and shaking him awake.

He swore and magicked his appearance into a proper state. Usually, he preferred to take the time to do such tasks manually, feeling it was a waste of magic. He apparated in moments and was gone. I sighed and fell back into the bed. Well, there went my peaceful morning with my husband.

It wasn’t long afterward that I noticed Severus had left his leather satchel on a chair at the kitchen table. He wouldn’t make it far into the day without it. It had his grade book, class rosters, graded homework, and other supplies inside.

Severus had two classes before he had his planning period. I decided I would drop it off for him then. I didn’t want to disturb any of his classes.

At 11, I floo’d into the fireplace in Severus’ office. I would have left the satchel on his desk, but I didn’t want him to waste time coming back home looking for it.

“Severus, you forgot your bag!” I said, coming into what I thought would be a student-less classroom.

Severus was at his desk, working and two students, a Ravenclaw boy, and a Slytherin girl turned to face me. I had forgotten that he had student aides who helped around the classroom. It looked like they were setting up for the next lesson. Student aides were seventh-year students who had good grades and no disciplinary issues. They had all the credits they needed to graduate, thus allowing them to help out around the school. Aides were placed in the library, the hospital wing and the Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures classrooms.

“Oh, hello,” I said to the students who watched me as though I was an exotic creature. 

“Wait, did you know he was married?” The Ravenclaw asked the Slytherin, whispering.

“No, did you?”

“No.”

“It frightens me how unobservant this generation is,” Severus said, crossing his arms over his chest, allowing his wedding band to show.

“It took you a week to notice that I changed my hair,” I replied.

The students snorted back a laugh.

Luckily Severus didn’t seem offended or embarrassed, the smallest grin playing on his face for a moment.

“Okay, now I have a ton of questions. How did you two meet? What was your wedding like? Was it big? What’s Professor Snape like in real life?”

“That’s enough, Harwell.” Severus admonished.

I smiled, “Well, you’ll have to ask him.” I teased, knowing full well that Severus would not answer anything; not that he was ashamed or tried to hide our relationship. He preferred to keep a level of decorum in his classroom and believed his entire personal life was an inappropriate topic.

They looked at him expectantly, “Get back to work,” He ordered.

I grinned and handed him his satchel, “I’ll see you at home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the sweet comment!


End file.
